


Threaten

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [145]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron goes to pick up supplies and hears a little gossip.  (Sequel to Fears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threaten

Aaron usually didn’t have the time or the interest in talking to Olivia, which was one of the reasons that Eric was the one who picked up supplies for the household. However, Eric was busy and they needed a few things before the next day so he had decided that it was his turn to do something about it and he went to get those things. It didn’t take long for him to remember why he wanted to avoid the woman. It wasn’t that she was unpleasant or rude, it was just that she gossiped about everyone in the community and most of what she talked about was more information than he ever wanted to know about his neighbors.

Until she said something that caught his attention, “Wait, what did you say about Winters?”

She had to think back over her last comments, nodding to herself as she reviewed her words. “Oh, he was just complaining that Carol had threatened him over Eric.”

Aaron frowned, shaking his head slightly, “Why would Carol threaten him? And how was Eric involved?” Eric hadn’t mentioned anything to him about their neighbors, and he had thought that was a good thing since some of them tended to be more conservative and judgmental. He knew there had been troubles with a few of them before, but Eric had always told him about those incidents.

Olivia shrugged and continued writing her notes about the items he had come to pick up, “I’m not really sure, he just said something about Eric having someone else to protect him when you were gone.” She frowned, “Only not so polite, if you know what I mean.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” He accepted the small bag of supplies from her and signed her forms, “Thanks, Olivia. I guess you’ll see Eric in a couple days for whatever else we need.”

“Going out again so soon?” She glanced up at him for a moment and Aaron wondered what she would be telling the next resident about his plans.

He nodded though, confirming, “Yeah, we have to stay watchful now.”

“Well, stay safe.” That was uncharacteristically warm for her and she smiled at him before turning to the next person who needed her help. He took the opportunity to leave the small supply depot and started thinking about what she had said.

Winters was a jackass, and they had come close to a fist-fight once when they had been new neighbors, but the man had seemed to be staying on his own side of the fence since then. Aaron didn’t like the idea that the man might have been causing trouble for Eric when he wasn’t there; that maybe the man had seen it as an opportunity to push his bigoted agenda knowing that Eric was alone, injured and more vulnerable.

He stopped short in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the few other people around him even though they had to start walking around him. Was Eric hiding this from him? He didn’t like that idea; they had always been honest with each other. It was one of the things he had always counted upon in their relationship, and it felt bad to think that something like this might be hidden from him on purpose. If someone was hurting Eric he needed to know about it.

Aaron started walking again, his steps a little faster on the way home than they had been on his way to get the supplies. Whatever was going on, he was going to find out what it was when he got home.

 


End file.
